Springfield Sepultura
"Sepultura Springfield" is the twenty-second episode of Season 28. Synopsis Homer decides to write a Christmas carol and pens a tune called "Welcome to Homer and Seymour Show", which brings him overwhelming success. When the popularity becomes unbearable that Bart, Jimbo, Milhouse, and Dolph vacate to a heavy metal club called, Sepultura. Full Story When the family does Christmas carols, they sing songs to Seymour, Chalmers, Flanders, Kenneth Pottinger, Jack Marley, Judge Roy Snyder, Jonathan Tallon as Kearney's father, Rocky Jones as Jimbo's father and Jimbo, and Snake (who has a distressed kidnapped family tied to chairs and gagged with Duct tape), unless they pay a royalty. In response, Homer makes the lyrics for his own Christmas carol. Later, Ned Flanders comes in and tries to help Homer, until Homer kicks him out. Homer finds new inspiration in an anti-Flanders song, Welcome to Homer and Seymour Show. He and Seymour plays the song at Springfield Elementary School, and when Stephen Lang comes in, he likes the song so much, that he wants to produce and record the song. "Welcome to Homer and Seymour Show" becomes so popular (even Flanders himself likes it, despite the obviousness of the potshot) that even Kenneth Branagh does a cover of it. This leads to mass publicity, which annoys the Simpsons who brought a peace of paper, who want to avoid it. Bart find a brochure for a paper to draw, Jimbo, Bart, Dolph, and Milhouse and put it on the heavy metal band club called Sepultura, and go there. Bart, Jimbo, Milhouse and Dolph arrive at the Spiros Burger Restaurant and says "Spiros. The place that changed my life...' so they decide to see if Krusty the Clown is at Spiros. They can go to Spiros to be told by the owner that Krusty was a busboy and he fired him after Krusty didn't clean expired bread due to Krusty being distracted by a karobu-john named Harrison. Martin doesn't know how to ride a motorcycle so Bart, Jimbo, Dolph, and Milhouse teaches him. After learning how to ride, Martin forms a motorbike gang with Bart, Jimbo, Dolph and Milhouse. They call themselves the Sepultura and cause havoc around Springfield, getting pictures in a motorbike magazine. Unfortunately, this alerts army gang, also named the Kecho Specialist Administration Wasteflow known as K.S.A.W., led by General Clancy Wiggins and his army soldiers, who come to Spiros Burger Restaurant and trash the restaurant and threaten Sepultura, but Bart, Jimbo, Dolph, and Milhouse rans away and escaped and Martin bungie jumps on Clancy Wiggins and capture the armies. They later can come to the band and take off. Meanwhile, Seymour Skinner finds out that she's perfectly safe since none of Superintendent Chalmers denied them, although he thought that Krusty captures Sepultura. He teaches him that their was more to life than violence and taught showed them how to apply for jobs. Clancy Wiggins eventually found out where their camp was and fought Sepultura for Springfield, but eventually Sepultura winning the band after knocking Clancy Wiggins down after effortlessly playing automatic guitar while swinging guitar like swords. As the Sepultura return to Springfield, they hear a self-deprecating cover version of the Ned Flanders Connection song "Scurvey Lifes of Pirate", (entitled "Scurvey Lifes of Ned"), on the radio, sung by Ned and Sea Captain and produced by Alestorm (who Sea Captain kidnaps earlier in the episode), and turn around to spend another week at the spiros burger restaurant. Category:Season 28 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bart Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Milhouse Episodes Category:Dolph Episodes Category:Homer episodes Category:Principal Skinner Episodes Category:Heavy Metal-themed episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Episodes named after Springfield